Unspeakable Potter
by Unspeakable Jack
Summary: When Harry Potter is abandoned by his relatives after his first bout of accidental magic he is rescued by the Unspeakables and starts training for what is to come.


AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places or ideas from the series

This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction please read and review my story.

* * *

Standing in the exhaust fumes from my Uncle's car I wondered again why I didn't die in the car crash that took my parents from me. Walking a couple of steps down the road I thought back on the day that's just ended. It started as normal waking up with the sun and preparing a massive breakfast for my family. My family is more like a zoo with my whale of an uncle, horse of an aunt and pig of a cousin. Scampering back to my cupboard with a slice of burnt toast and a whack I got dressed for school. Arriving at school after an hour walk compared to my cousin's ten minute drive. I accidentally let my concentration drop till I was almost surrounded by Dudley's gang. Sprinting away I crashed into my teacher and got a detention at least it wasn't a beating.

After an hour of downplaying my ability and intelligence so I didn't beat Duddikins I sat at my desk while my classmates ran around playing with friends. Of course if I was out there I would just be sat in the corner avoiding my cousin and another beating.

After shouting herself hoarse my teacher said the dreaded words "I'll give your cousin a letter for your aunt about your despicable behavior." Panic set in and for a second I lost control of my anger and a strange feeling ran through his chest while his teacher's wig suddenly turned blue almost like magic.

When the bell went and the rest of the class came padding back in they all stopped in shock on the doorstep the ones at the back jostling to get a better view. One little girl broke the silence asking "miss, why is your hair blue?" whipping her wig of in shock the teacher noticed the colour and glared at me. She sent me out of the class and down to the head teacher's office.

After another lecture about something I couldn't have down so I spent the rest of the day swinging my legs at the desk outside his office for naughty people until he sent me out the door at the end of the day. Walking out of the door bile started to rise up my throat as panic started to settle as I anticipated the beating that I am going to receive when I get home.

Carefully crossing the threshold of my relative's home I stayed quiet and slowly made my way to my cupboard under the stairs. Just when I started opening the door a large hand clamped down on my shoulder forcing me to my knees. "FREAK, I heard you got into trouble at school today?" Nodding my head and keeping my head down submissively, praying that someone would save me.

"Today was the last straw I have tried and tried to best this freakiness out of you but NO! You are just like your drunk of a father and whore of a mother. I have had ENOUGH! I have put a roof over your head and food in your mouth and you repay me by being a FREAK! OUT! GET OUT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"

My Uncle then hit me in the back of the head and the world faded into blackness…

When I woke it was pitch black and I panicked as I was stuck in a metal box that I just fit in. Calming down slightly I realized I was in a car and moving. I started counting in my head "1, 2, 3, 3… 19 975." When the car suddenly stopped moving and the driver's door creaked open. The car sprang upwards as the driver got out so I realized that my uncle was driving.

As the boot sprang open I shielded my eyes against the light from the torch he shined in my face. Feeling weightless I got picked up and deposited by the side of the road and my obese Uncle rained me with kicks and punches I rolled up to protect my face. Hearing the slam of the boot and the growl of the engine I looked up in time to the triumphant smirk on his face as he accelerated away into the night.

Several hours later after finding out I was in the middle of nowhere my stomach was so empty it hurt as the toast this morning was my first piece of food all week. I closed my eyes and wished for a feast to appear. As I wished the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach came back and I heard a BANG. Opening my eyes I saw a table laden with enough food to feed fifty people on it. Putting the mystery of how it appeared to the back of my mind I drove in and started gorging on the rich, tasty, succulent food on display.

Halfway through a mouthful hundreds of pops fill the air around me. Slowly turning around I saw about fifty people dressed in blue cloaks and hoods. All of them looked the same height and build and they all held funny sticks in their hands pointed at him.

"Well isn't it Harry Potter" I heard before a red light came straight at my chest and for the second time that night I lost consciousness.


End file.
